


Post-its & Coffees

by xinnuh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: Mingyu comes to the coffee shop Wonwoo works at everyday, leaving him little notes with tips, ridiculous facts and anecdotes, and Wonwoo thinks he might be falling in love.





	Post-its & Coffees

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever meanie fic. yey!

A Meanie Fiction  
_6.6k words_

 

* * *

11:45 pm. Wonwoo remembered the exact time it happened. It was a coincidence; he remembered frequently glancing at his wrist watch. Seungcheol and Jeonghan should’ve been at the café around that time. They were meeting the rest of their friends at the skating rink by midnight for Joshua’s surprise birthday party celebration. The café wasn’t busy unlike earlier in that evening; Wonwoo noticed there were already less than ten customers, making it easy for him to leave work early.  


“You’re treating me steak for this,” Seokmin, his co-worker, grunted towards Wonwoo, who has been tapping his foot on the tiled floor. There was no way in hell he’ll miss Joshua’s birthday; no way is he missing his best friend’s birthday just because Seungcheol and Jeonghan decided to ditch him the last minute. He’s betting either they got stuck on traffic or stopping by for food. Seungcheol is predictable and he has a strong feeling it’s the latter.

11:46 pm. Wonwoo heard a honk just right outside the café’s entrance, he began to untie his apron and sling his backpack when Seokmin halted him. Wonwoo gave him an ‘are-you-serious-we-talked-about-this’ look. Seokmin pointed at an empty table “Clean that first then you can go,” Wonwoo grunted and dashed at the table. Tissues and an empty mug was set on the table which was easy for Wonwoo to clean in one snatch, dashing towards the sink, setting the mug and before he could throw the rest, he caught a glimpse of a blue post-it.  


_Fact #1 I usually love my coffee, cold and sweet._

_PS: I burnt my tongue trying to drink this coffee_

Wonwoo threw the tissues before tucking the blue post-it inside his jean pocket, it made no sense but he felt like pocketing it before dashing out the coffee shop, shouting a “thank you” towards Seokmin.

“What took you so long?” Wonwoo complained as he slid himself at the backseat, slapping the driver seat’s headrest.

“Jeonghan here craved for some fries!” Seungcheol exclaimed, munching on the fries while talking, earning a slap from Jeonghan on the passenger’s seat, “Shut the fuck up, you literally swerved fast through the drive thru without informing me. You’re brave, lying in front of my face,” Jeonghan glared at him before instructing Seungcheol to step on the gas pedal and floor the road before they arrive late to Joshua’s birthday surprise.

Wonwoo sighed heavily, rolling his eyes at his friends bickering, glancing at the lights outside and burying his freezing hand inside his pocket. Feeling a paper against his palm, he suddenly remembered about the post-it he saw awhile ago. Fishing it out his pocket, he read it once again. Was this paper meant for someone else or was the person who wrote this just bored and decided to scribble facts on post-its? 

December 30. When it happened again.

Wonwoo was busying himself reading another one of Haruki Murakami’s works behind the counter with Seokmin. The latter was quietly humming to the song emitting out from his ear        phone. 

It was peaceful, cold night inside the coffee shop; people were on their way own home, preparing for their New Year’s celebration. Wonwoo felt melancholic whenever these special holidays come around, aside from hanging out with his friends and being at work, he had nowhere else to go. His family was living far from Seoul, which makes it hard for him to visit them.

The bell from the door chimed, signaling either a new customer went it or a customer went out after sipping their hot drinks. Seokmin nudged him; it took him a lot of effort to pry his eyes away from what he was reading. “Clean table 8,” Seokmin mouthed. Wonwoo wasted no second and stood up from the stool he sat on then headed to table 8. A grande sized iced coffee he guessed as the condensation of the drink was still visible. He discarded the trash on the bin before cleaning the table with a clean, dry cloth.

He spotted another post-it, but this time it was orange, he detached it from the table then settled back to the stool he previously sat on, reading the note written on the post-it.

_Fact #2 Norwegian Wood gave me anxiety after reading it. I suggest you finish that with a strong heart._

_PS: Layer up some more, you’re starting to look like Rudolph but it’s your ears that are red, not the nose._

Wonwoo flipped his book to reveal the cover and he was positive he was reading Haruki Murakami’s Norwegian Wood. Lifting his hand to his ear, he just realized how cold it was. Why haven’t he noticed it before? Wonwoo tapped Seokmin on the knee to catch his attention; Seokmin took his left earphone off and curiously looked at Wonwoo.

“Are my ears red?” What a stupid question but he wanted to make sure the post-it wasn’t talking about him, that would totally give him the creeps and maybe lock himself inside his apartment for the entire month.

Seokmin snorted, earning a smack from Wonwoo, “Tell me, Are they red or not?” he demanded. Seokmin slowly nodded “Yes, they are really red. I’m surprised; I haven’t noticed it until now.”

“Shit,” Wonwoo cursed under his breath, staring at the orange post-it in-between his fingers. Seokmin who was confused at Wonwoo’s sudden stillness leaned on his left to get a closer look at the object Wonwoo was staring at. He softly gasped, looking at the book, to the note, then to Wonwoo’s deep, red ears. “Admirer?” he softly whispered.

Wonwoo snapped out from his trance, landing a hard punch on Seokmin’s shoulder, “The hell. That’s absurd,” he blurted out “May-maybe the person was just showing concern. It… its winter after all, it’s so fast to catch a cold,” reasoning out at Seokmin, who just gave him a shrug “Sure,  Concern, worry, care. I don’t care. Throw all the synonyms but in my observation, it’s an AD-MI-RER,” Seokmin snickered; plugging his earphone back in his ear after Wonwoo gave him a strong smack at the back of his head.

The raven-haired boy pushed the thought away and buried the note at the back pocket of his jeans. Don’t let it disturb you, Wonwoo. But who was he kidding? He went back to reading, the only constant this he had thought was the note and how it gave the person anxiety. He wanted to know who the person was so his thoughts would finally die down from over thinking. His night was filled with what-ifs and he forced himself to read the remaining pages of the cursed book. 

December 31 happened like a blink of an eye. At 11 pm, a group of guys came in, disrupting Wonwoo’s train of thought. Walking towards the counter to order when Wonwoo noticed Seokmin’s beaming expression as he greeted the boys like they were friends for a long period of time.

“Guys, its December 31, aren’t you supposed to be at home?” Seokmin asked with a confused expression. The skinnier one of the three boys replied, “We’re here to spend the New Year with you. Well, after your shift though,” the skinnier guy said, who sported a mullet and by the tone of his voice, Wonwoo guessed wasn’t fully Korean.

“Minghao!” Seokmin pouted, glancing at the other two guys behind. “You guys are like angels. Your coffees are on me!”

“Iced coffee for me, remember?” The tallest among them reminded Seokmin. The guy had the richest melanin; Wonwoo noticed and if he hadn’t noticed the guy’s boyish grin, he would’ve thought the guy was older than him. The guy had his hair over his forehead, a shade of gray and the smile that could melt anyone in particular as his skin had the golden glow under their light bulb.

“Got that, Mingyu,” Seokmin beamed as he skipped towards the machines, personally making his friends their coffee.

Wonwoo was still in a trance when the so-called Mingyu a.k.a the most attractive human being he had set his eyes on glanced at him, giving him the widest smile and a greeting of “Happy New Year” before following his friends towards the corner of the café.

Wonwoo remembered he had to breathe.

Seokmin gave him a light nudge “You okay?” glancing at him head to toe, trying to figure out what happened to his friend. Wonwoo swallowed a lump on his throat and nodded “Fine, totally fine. You can give them to your friends now,” he replied; glancing at the tray of drinks Seokmin was holding, Seokmin smiled then carefully went to their table.

“Who’s the other kid?” Wonwoo asked as Seokmin returned to the counter, Seokmin gave him a lost expression, leaving Wonwoo to elaborate it “Your friends, the brunette one, what’s his name?” Seokmin, who seemed to have finally seen the light, smiled wide and nodded “Oh! You’re probably talking about Jun and he’s not a kid, you’re the same age as him. Junhui, he is Chinese, Minghao is Chinese too.”

“I noticed, he sounded foreign,” Wonwoo nodded

“Mingyu’s the hot, handsome one,” Seokmin gave him a menacing look, making Wonwoo choke on his own spit. He coughed a couple of times before giving Seokmin a confused look “What’s with that look?” he glared at the younger one who haven’t changed his expression at all, not even a bit.

“I saw you checking him out, hyung. No need to deny the obvious. I get it. He is the typical tall, dark and handsome, right?” 

Wonwoo had to ask the gods what he did to deserve this embarrassment, the café was a dessert and Seokmin’s volume wasn’t helping, Wonwoo’s not expecting for the worst, not at all as he hoped Seokmin’s friends would know nothing of this conversation.

He coughed before giving Seokmin a decent, calm reply, “He is indeed good looking and tall. That is all.”

“Want to bang him?”

“Ye- What?! No!” this was a situation where Wonwoo wanted to draw the curtains and call it a day. So smooth. Lee Seokmin is smooth. A face palm would be the best action he’d do but inside, he’s curling up in a ball, rocking himself back and forth while locking himself forever in the basement of his apartment, he thanked the God at least _The Mingyu_ haven’t heard this conversation.

“Bang who?” a cold air passed Wonwoo and before he could run for the door and hide forever, he was met face to face by a puppy-like eyes from whom else? _The_ Mingyu! Wonwoo wanted to grunt and kick Seokmin’s crotch but he was composing himself, not giving them a glimpse of his embarrassed self.

“Nothing. No one,” Wonwoo replied fast before Seokmin could do anything unpredictable, “Just get out of here Seokmin and celebrate the holiday with your ‘crew’,” he glared at Seokmin as the younger gave him a sheepish smile “Thanks for the early off, hyung!”

What a change of personality. Just a while ago, he was giving Wonwoo a menacing look and now he was acting all angelic and almost human.

Right before the group of guys left the café, Mingyu turned around “Have a good night, Wonwoo hyung,” he said then joined the guys after, leaving Wonwoo dizzy from the younger one’s grin.

“How did he know- oh, the name tag,” Wonwoo glanced at the name tag hanging on his apron and he heaved a deep sigh “Get over it,” he scolded himself while approaching the newly empty table, cleaning off the mess. Disposing the tissues and the torn tissues, he then retreated to the sink to rinse off the mugs, before he could rinse the mugs; another post-it was found sticking on one of the mugs. A yellow post-it this time, forgetting the mug settled on the sink, Wonwoo read the content of the note.

_Fact #3 I wanted to become an architect but sadly got dragged by my friends to Liberal Arts.  
There’s always a next time though. Happy New Year, Wonwoo!_

Wonwoo sucked in his breath, it was official. The letters were for him unless there’s another Wonwoo in the café. It could’ve been one of Seokmin’s friends since he was positive they were sitting at that particular spot.

Its 12 midnight and Wonwoo couldn’t stop his thoughts from running and even the night onwards, after hours, after arriving at his apartment, his thoughts were still running. He couldn’t sleep and it bothered him but the notes sent butterflies down his stomach but, it still bothered him.

January 2.

After Wonwoo’s well-deserved day off, he came bright and positive to his workplace by 7:00 in the evening. Another worker, Seungkwan, greeted him with a bright smile “Good evening, Wonwoo hyung!” Wonwoo replied with a smile and patted the younger’s head. 

“It’s Seokmin’s day off I assume?” Wonwoo asked, Seungkwan nodded as he twirled the cup of coffee on his head “You’ll be stuck with me, hyung,” Seungkwan giggled.

Fast-forward to the night of nothing but the usual, Wonwoo deemed for this night to end. Thinking about the homework he had to do and the deadlines he needs to meet are already giving him a throbbing headache. Wonwoo grunted as he stretched on his seat, “This is what I get for not eating healthy and for not working out. My body is so sore,” he told himself, nevertheless, Seungkwan replied with a “Hyung, you should at least run or jog,” Seungkwan leaned closer to him and whispered “I heard there’s this hot guy just around the campus who jogs at 5:00 in the morning,” Wonwoo shivered at Seungkwan’s words and smacked the younger one on the arm, “I’m not interested, Boo Seungkwan!”

The conversation died down when a ding from the entrance rang, revealing two, tall familiar boys in sight. Wonwoo sucked in his breath when he was met again with the glowing face of Mingyu. The pair walked straight to the counter and Wonwoo was so sure he couldn’t even muster a sentence so he glared at Seungkwan to take their order. After Seungkwan punched in their orders, Wonwoo was positive Mingyu smiled at him, the kid’s toothy smile seriously had casted a spell on him, “Good evening, Wonwoo,” Mingyu greeted, the other guy, Jun gave him a soft smile before the pair went to their usual seat.

Seungkwan nudged at Wonwoo, “That was the guy I told you about,” He seriously couldn’t be talking about Mingyu, right? Confusion was clear on the elder’s face and Seungkwan smirked at him “The tall one, he was the one. You seriously have hots for him,” he teased. “Seriously not,” Wonwoo huffed before finally making the boys’ iced coffee just to find an excuse to ignore Boo Seungkwan’s stupid antics.

Wonwoo pushed the tray towards Seungkwan to serve it to the two guys they were just talking about, Seungkwan shook his head “Not serving them. You should do it since he knows you,” Wonwoo grunted for the nth time this evening, he slowly walked to their table because instead of fussing about who’ll be serving them, he’d rather not disappoint their customer. Carefully breathing in and out, he approached and arrived at Jun and Mingyu’s table, “Here’s your two iced coffee,” he announced. Both boys lifted their gaze and thanked him “Thanks, Wonwoo hyung,” Mingyu beamed in which Wonwoo replied with a squeaky “You’re Welcome” and just before he could sprint and flick himself, he spotted Jun scribbling on a little post-it. Wonwoo internally gasped and fast walked towards behind the counter.

“What the fuck?!” he muttered again and again. “Jun’s been writing on the post-its?” he whispered to himself, ruffling his hair and tapping his foot aggressively on the tiles. The confusion and the disbelief was clearly obvious on the latter’s current situation. Seungkwan, on the other hand, was fond of the situation Wonwoo was in; taking his phone out and snapchatting the elder’s crisis was probably the highlight of his night. 

It was at 9:00 P.M. when Mingyu and Jun came to the counter to bid both Seungkwan and Wonwoo a good night, “It was nice seeing you again, Wonwoo hyung,” Mingyu gave Wonwoo another billion dollar smile, knocking off Wonwoo’s breath, and then went their way out the coffee shop. “You’re stronger than that, Wonwoo,” Wonwoo muttered to himself and he looked at Seungkwan. The latter already gave him a teasing smile. “Don’t even start!” Wonwoo warned him and grabbed a dry cloth to clean Jun and Mingyu’s now empty table, expecting another post-it.

And he wasn’t wrong. Wonwoo spotted the post-it posted on the table, he snatched the piece of paper, burying it inside his pocket before cleaning the table and disposed the plastic cups and tissues. Leaning on the counter, away from Seungkwan, he slowly got the post-it inside his pocket and read it.

_Wonwoo, you weren’t here yesterday so it made me kind of sad. Glad you’re here now._

_Fact #4 I’m a good cook. I’m not bragging. It’s a fact. My friends say so and I also believe so.  
I hope I could cook you your favorite dish someday._

There was a heavy feeling at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to let Jun down and his feelings, but he couldn’t even lie to himself. He is positive he has no inkling feelings towards Jun but a growing infatuation towards a particular tall, puppy-like guy he recently met. Now Wonwoo’s thinking if he could go for that jog Seungkwan suggested. Nope. He isn’t even thinking about another motive.

January 3.

“Looks like someone had a rough day,” Seokmin announced from one of the tables of the café, he was once again with Jun, Mingyu and Minghao. Wonwoo wondered why his friends kept visiting the café. Don’t they have better things to do like go out and party like typical college heartthrobs do? This time around though, Wonwoo noticed there were piles of books and papers over their table.

“I don’t even want to talk about it, Seokmin,” Wonwoo grunted, “What’s up with those?” Wonwoo curiously asked, motioning his finger towards the books and papers “Oh!” Seokmin exclaimed, “These? Mingyu’s tutoring us with Geometry and Chemistry. He’s the only smart one in our group,” Seokmin sheepishly scratched his head.

Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu who was, thank god, paying his full attention on the geometry book. Minghao probably had given up, accepting the reality that he sucks at Math and Science since he’s busying himself folding paper cranes. And as to Jun, he was writing notes on his post-it and sticking it to the pages of his book, contrast to Minghao; he surely is trying hard to pass the subject. The thought to last night’s event made him purse his lips and stare at Jun then back to Mingyu, heaving a deep sigh, he patted Seokmin on the shoulder, telling him he’d be behind the counter.

Seokmin would time to time check on Wonwoo, punch in orders, serve coffees and clean tables but most of the time he’d be with his friends, cursing the existence of Math and Science, leaving Wonwoo alone with nothing but his book on hand and the constant glancing towards a specific guy who doesn’t go by the name Mingyu, nope, totally not Mingyu. He also spotted Jun looking at him before talking to Mingyu. Wonwoo heaved a deep sigh “How am I going to do this?” he said to himself, burying the thought deep behind his mind, he continued, trying to continue reading the book at hand.

Wonwoo checked the time and it was still 10:00 in the evening, but he already felt sleepy and tired, he wasn’t even able to wake up at 5 in the morning for a ‘jog’ since he was too tired from thinking and the deadlines of his papers. Bookmarking the page, he placed his book inside his bag and decided to be unproductive tonight, resting his elbow over the counter with his chin propped over the palm of his hand as he observed the people around him.

A couple at the corner was having fun feeding each other with cake and a teenager at the corner of the café was sipping his iced latte slowly as his fingers tapped on the keyboard of his laptop aggressively. Then a woman, probably on her 30s was busy on her laptop, a thick book on the other side of the woman as she is multi-tasking, highlighting words then typing on her laptop.

As Wonwoo was observing and studying people around the café and even the passersby outside, his sharp eyes landed at the image of a smiling Mingyu, the latter was pointing something on the book as he explained something to the boys. How could someone be smiling while explaining something such as Geometry and Chemistry? Wonwoo wondered. Going back to Mingyu’s ethereal beauty, he noticed Mingyu’s crooked teeth but despite that, his smile still made him feel like a swarm of butterflies were inside his stomach. He noticed how bouncy the younger’s hair looked as Mingyu threw his head back in laughter, probably from what Seokmin said. He also noticed a lone mole on his face, specifically at the upper left of his jaw, and his nose, his nose looked perfect on him, it wasn’t that sharp and long nor was it flat, he couldn’t actually explain it but he looked really, really handsome and breathtaking. If he could caress his face- “No. stop,” Wonwoo shook his head upon the realization he was ogling at Mingyu’s beauty like a creep.

“No…no…” Wonwoo grunted, banging his forehead over the counter, trying to erase the embarrassing thoughts in his mind.

“‘No no’ What?”  A soft yet sharp voice turned up in front of him making him lift his head in a quick speed, and there was Minghao, giving him a confused look. Wonwoo cleared his throat before shaking his head “N-nothing, what’s up?” he replied, curious as to why Minghao was there “Another coffee?” Wonwoo asked, Minghao shook his head then proceeded to half-sit over the counter which was separating them both.

“Don’t make your crush on my best friend that obvious,” Minghao whispered “What? N-” the realization came in later and when he did realize it, his mouth dropped, a panicked expression evident on the elder as he stuttered out a quick denial “W-was not!” he exclaimed.

“It’s fine. I can totally see what you do,” the younger one snickered, “I see that look every time I hang out with him. Why don’t you tell him you like him?” he nudged on the raven-hair’s arm, Wonwoo gave him a judging look “Not going to happen. I won’t give you the luxury to see myself get rejected, I’m not that dumb, Minghao.”

“If you say so,” Minghao shrugged, “You’d never know how things might turn up,” the latter said, drumming his fingers above the counter, watching Wonwoo. He glanced at Mingyu then to Minghao who was still there, unmoving, smiling at him.

“Why are you still here?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at Minghao who was still weirdly smiling at him, “I’m waiting for you to make a move,” Minghao jutted his lips out towards Mingyu’s direction then looked at Wonwoo again. “You’re seriously waiting for the impossible,” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

Minghao checked his phone before burying it inside his pocket, “C’mon Wonwoo hyung. Just try, we’re leaving in a minute,” Minghao drummed his fingers over the counter impatiently “Get out, Minghao. I’m not admitting anything.”

And just in time, chairs screeching resonated in the café and Wonwoo could tell Mingyu and Jun were packing their things, patting Seokmin at the back and approached Minghao. Wonwoo gulped, eyeing Minghao and gave him a warning look which Minghao raised both his hands up in defeat “I won’t,” he snickered before greeting Seokmin.

“We’re off, Seokmin,” Minghao called, Seokmin waved him off.

“See you tomorrow, dude!” Mingyu beamed and Wonwoo was just behind the counter, watching their interaction and then his knees almost gave out when Mingyu gave him another award winning smile, “Good night, Wonwoo hyung!”

The latter couldn’t even mutter a sound, so he just nodded, giving Mingyu a small wave.

“Seokmin, see you. Wonwoo, it was nice seeing you again,” Jun quickly bid goodbye and before Wonwoo could even answer, Jun was already outside.

Wonwoo quickly cleaned their table; as usual he pocketed the post-it before disposing the cups and tissues on the bin. Cleaning the table with a dry cloth then retreating back behind the counter which Seokmin was already there with his book and a focused expression on the younger. Nevertheless, Wonwoo got the note out and silently read it.

_Meet me at 7 eleven near the campus after your shift.  
P.S.: I’m a patient person_

“You should go,” Seokmin said, Wonwoo lifted his gaze and looked at Seokmin. The latter gave him a small, warm smile as he set his book over his lap. For awhile, he wasn’t sure what Seokmin was talking about “What?”

“You should go. After your shift. Tomorrow,” It felt like a light just popped up above Wonwoo’s head when Seokmin elaborated his words. “Do you know who wrote this?” Wonwoo lifted the note between his fingers, showing the paper to Seokmin.

Seokmin nodded, “But I won’t tell you.”

“Is it Jun?” Wonwoo blurted out, for awhile a hint of confusion showed on Seokmin’s face but quickly faded. The latter looked at Wonwoo and shrugged, “You have to know it yourself. Tomorrow.”

Wonwoo grunted and huffed as he took a seat beside Seokmin; the latter softly nudged him and leaned in on his ear, “He was actually very obvious.”

January 4.

Wonwoo wished this day wouldn’t come; if the letter was written for him, he just wished this day would pass by quick like a gust of wind. The raven-haired lad rose from his bed, ruffling his hair in frustration. He was never the kind of guy people would be swooned over or the type of guy who would attract even a single human being. Yes, he had those relationship moments but never to a point where it becomes serious and committed, it’s always just be making out at night and texting most of the day without each of their hearts on their chest.

So when Wonwoo got the post-it last night, he couldn’t even come up with a low blow rejection, he wasn’t used to dumping people. He had never tried it; he may have experienced it during the earlier days of his youth but never had the simplest idea on how to dump the guy without sounding rude. 

An idea just popped up and Wonwoo wasted no second, grabbed his phone and opened a browser, typing the sentence he hoped would answer his question.

_7 tips to reject someone nicely:_

  1. **_Be honest_**  
_The best thing to do is to not be hurtful, but be honest about it_  
  

  2. **_Prepare yourself_**  
_As nice as you try to be, when you reject someone what you have to say has the potential to make the other person feel badly._  
  

  3. **_Do it face to face_**  
_Face to face is always the best option. Not only is it the most respectful, it gives the other person a chance to see by your facial expressions and_ _**body language** __that you're serious in your words_  
  

  4. ****_Stick with "I" statement_  
_Whatever the reason for your feelings, avoid putting the blame on the other person when you tell him or her how you feel._  
  

  5. **_Know that what you're feeling is normal_**  
_Being nervous before you reject someone can often make the deed seem even more daunting, but it's important to realize and accept that it is normal to have_ ** _feelings of anxiety_** _before you tell someone bad news._  
  

  6. **_Avoid putting it off_**  
_its common to wait until what feels like the "right time" when it comes to rejecting someone, but you're best off making a move rather than waiting._  
  

  7. **_Don't give false hope_**  
_You need to be upfront and have a heart-to-heart conversation with them and let them know where they stand._



Wonwoo read the tips carefully and started practicing a dialogue he’d be reciting towards Jun later on. He heaved a deep sigh and shook his head, to clear his blurry sight off.

“I can do this!” he cheered himself on as he stood up, made his bed and started his day, or noon with mug of hot, black coffee and couple of toasts.

Carefully walking down the street towards his workplace, Wonwoo had never felt this nervous not even during his thesis defense and he knew this was such a big move, this wouldn’t only be about him but also someone else’s feelings and the decision he’ll be making, a reckless decision. Halting his steps in front of the café, he took a deep breath before pushing the glass door open. He was welcomed by Seokmin’s bright smile; he nodded in response before taking his apron from the rack, tying it around his waist.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten about it,” Seokmin started, his bright expression evident but there was a glint of hopefulness in them. Wonwoo nodded. He haven’t forgotten about it after he had read the note and it kept him up all midnight thinking about it.

“Of course not,” he replied.

It was unsettling for him, knowing in just a few hours he’d be breaking someone’s heart and Wonwoo clearly knew himself all too well, he’d blame himself, call himself a douche but he’d be much more of a douche when he’ll accept the person’s confession without a drop of romantic feelings towards the guy.

“Fuck it up and just move on, Wonwoo,” talking to himself, as he filled two small cups of espresso then serving it to two, well-dressed men, Wonwoo guessed they just got out from their workplace, noticing their stressed expressions clearly plastered on their place.

Wonwoo got back behind the counter then he noticed how Seokmin’s friends weren’t visiting the café tonight. Did it have to do with the thing later on? It was never a bad thing to wonder, Wonwoo thought. “What?” Seokmin asked, curiosity on his face, Wonwoo hadn’t noticed he was staring at this co-worker. Crap. He got caught, might as well ask about it, right? 

Clock struck and just like project deadlines, Wonwoo was internally panicking. 3:00 AM read the time on his phone, he already had his apron over the rack and it was also the end of Seokmin’s shift. Hoshi, another co-worker, already clocked in and there was nothing that could stop Wonwoo now but what is he supposed to do? Sprint towards the destination to not keep Jun waiting or walk slowly and as he’ll arrive there, an impatient Jun would be gone. But Jun stated he was patient on the note.

Suddenly, Wonwoo thought about those seven tips and it was time for him to act like a brave man and walk towards the convenience store. And that’s what he did, before he could go the other way, Seokmin cheered him up and gave him a pat on the shoulder “Trust me, you won’t regret this.”

Oh trust me, Seokmin. You’re going to regret you said that. Wonwoo thought as he gave the younger one a wave and then proceeded to the way leading the convenience store. He cursed whoever built the convenience store for placing it just a five-minute walking distance from his work place. He wished it would actually take him even thirty minutes to get there and without realizing, he was met by the huge sign of the convenience store, it felt like it was mocking him, he shortly glared at the inanimate object before slowly approaching the store’s entrance. There was no way in hell he’s going inside there; at least the parking lot was deserted, making it easy for him to dump the foreign guy. Rejecting him inside would probably be of the worst places to be rejected.

Wonwoo glanced around the area and at the farthest part of the parking lot, he noticed a red pick-up auto; parked, his heartbeat pace quickened and it felt like his heart might leap out his chest and run away, leaving Wonwoo with the responsibility of the guilt which will soon come when-. His breath hitched when the door of the auto opened then closed, signaling someone was coming out and approaching his way, he could hear the steps in the empty area. There was no way he is going to look at the approaching figure; instead he glanced inside the store from the clear sliding door and their window. When the footsteps halted behind him, he kept his eye shut for a second, releasing a slow, deep breath.

“Wonwoo hyung.”

“Here we go,” Wonwoo hissed under his breath then turned around at the owner of the voice “Ju-M-Mingyu?!” Wonwoo froze in his place like he had seen a ghost. Wait. Why was he here? Why isn’t Jun here? Was Mingyu also waiting for his friend? Was he Plan B? If ever Jun gets dumped, will Mingyu be his drinking buddy?  Hundred of thoughts were running inside his mind as Mingyu, being his godly-self, was standing there, and grinning at him.

“Wh-What? W-Where’s Jun?” Wonwoo asked in confusion, glancing around the parking lot, trying to spot a brunette, Chinese man.

Wonwoo noticed how Mingyu’s expression changed from enthusiasm to confusion then to disappointment “Why are you looking for Jun?” the younger one asked. He didn’t want to upset Mingyu but why was he upset at all?

“The note, wasn’t he supposed to meet me here?” Wonwoo pointed on the ground they were standing, making it clear for Mingyu to understand.

“Note? What note? Those post-its?” Wonwoo realized how Mingyu no longer had the expression of disappointment but a spark of fondness and a pinch of confusion in which Wonwoo nodded in reply. “Yeah post-its. The facts? How he wanted to be an architect but got dragged by you guys in Liberal Arts? How he doesn’t drink hot coffee? How reading Norwegian Wood got him an anxiety? How much of a good cook he is and how he’d want to cook for me?” Wonwoo tucked his hands inside his jean’s pockets, feeling the post-its on his fingertips.

It was weird for Wonwoo. It was weird. The post-its were cute and actually creative but Jun wasn’t the person he wanted, he didn’t like him in any way. But the notes gave him butterflies.

Wonwoo noticed Mingyu’s facial expression fall once again, his eyebrows scrunched and a pout sported his full lips, it was cute but that isn’t the time to be thinking about it.

“No,” Mingyu said, leaving Wonwoo confused, “What, no?”

“No. Jun hyung didn’t write those. It was all me, from those blue post-its to the orange to the yellow, yellow-green. It was all me, Wonwoo hyung…”

Wonwoo froze, in a state of disbelief and confusion he was clearly in. Breath hitched as his chest pounded so fast, fingertips feeling the post-its inside his pocket as he eyed Mingyu, asking for any explanation.

“It was me, all me,” Mingyu nudged his finger on his own chest, making Wonwoo vividly understand him “I was the one who wrote them. I wanted to be an architect but got dragged by them to Liberal Arts. Not Jun. I was the one who doesn’t drink his coffee hot and who got anxiety reading Norwegian Wood. Not Jun. I’m the good cook. Not Jun. And I wanted to cook for you, me! Not Jun!” The younger exclaimed, and then huffed as he was done explaining everything to Wonwoo.

“So, you were the one who wanted to meet me here? Not Jun?”

Wonwoo was lost in thought; he was in the middle of confusion and sinking Mingyu’s words in his head. How was this possible? The guy he had hots for, the guy he was infatuated with, the guy with the warmest yet had the contagious smile might like him. The guy with the most beautiful eyes, with the most beautiful, golden, warm skin might like him. Who was Wonwoo to deserve such a god-like being?

Mingyu shook his head, “I wanted to meet you here, not Jun.”

“B-but I saw Jun with the post-its. I saw him scribbling on the post-it,” Wonwoo clearly wanted to make himself suffer, he still need a snap from reality. Confirmation after confirmation is what he needed right now.

Mingyu chewed on his bottom lip, rubbing his nape like it totally doesn’t have an effect on Wonwoo, “It was Jun’s post-its I used to write those messages. The one I stuck on the mug and on the table. Not Jun.”

“So, no Jun?”

Mingyu shook his head “Not Jun. Why? Are you disappointed that it wasn’t him?” Mingyu’s puppy pout appeared again, making Wonwoo frantically shake his head “No. No. I-I didn’t mean it like that. I was just confused because I saw Jun with the post it and I was kind of sad that it was him and I was ready to reject him,” Wonwoo explained clumsily, he is positively sure his ears would be burning red by now.

There was silence in the air, Wonwoo watched Mingyu’s expression change from confusion to understanding then to the playful glint in his eyes and the latter fought the incoming snicker. The silence was disturbed by Mingyu’s snicker, Wonwoo wanted to melt like an ice cube under the blazing sun seeing how beautiful Mingyu’s smile was ten times even more up close. Wonwoo gave the younger one a smile, too.

“You were ready to dump Jun?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“What about me? I like you, Wonwoo hyung.”

Wonwoo counted the times he wanted to melt, right here right now. The guy he likes liked him back and if this wasn’t worth melting for then what is? He had to fight a huge grin forming on his lips as he eyed Mingyu in the eyes, those deep, brown eyes filled with hope and Wonwoo was sure he’d never turn down this beautiful being right in front of him.

“I like you too, Mingyu.”

He is seriously whipped, how can he like a guy so much in a span of one week? Was that impossible or was that real? A situation where he had just experienced the beauty of a growing fondness, infatuation, and admiration and would probably bloom to something much better and greater than those.

Mingyu gave him another blinding smile, a smile Jeon Wonwoo would want to see more often, he’d keep  this precious being smiling and happy like how he is now.

“So, what now?” Mingyu sheepishly smiled at him, and due to his elder instinct, Jeon Wonwoo had to make a decision “What about that dish you want to cook for me?” Wonwoo smiled. Mingyu’s expression brightened. And as if it was the most normal thing, Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s hand, intertwining their fingers together then leading him to the latter’s car, “Let’s go!” Mingyu chirped.

Wonwoo was wrong. He didn’t want this day to end even though the sun would appear in an hour. He didn’t want this day to pass by like a gust of wind. Curse that past Wonwoo who wished this day wouldn’t come because he was glad this day came, he was glad taking the extra step, he was glad for Seokmin’s existence and he was glad the convenience store was just a five-minute walk away from his workplace or he wouldn’t be intertwining fingers with the guy he likes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> finally published my first meanie one-shot. i hope you guys liked this one-shot. i will be making more meanie fanfics in the future and of course i could also not forget about markjin. look forward for my works in the future since i'm well now. shoutout to my gal minwonthusiast over at ao3 for giving my fic a little tweak/beta. don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/mnguwu)


End file.
